I Love You, I Hate You, I Miss You
by IceFire
Summary: Sequel to Completely Miserable. Life gets increasingly more complicated for our beloved boys (yeah, it is possible), and Harry is going to find out that 3 small words can create quite an impact-both positive and negative. -D/H Slash-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Oh no, another one of these. Do I have to? ::lawyers holding handcuffs suddenly appear:: Okay, okay! I own nothing except the plot, the rest belongs to JKR. Happy now?  
  
Genre: General, because, well, I have no clue what category to put it in because it has so much stuff in it--angst (plenty of angst, I love tormenting my favorite characters ^_^), romance, humor, fluffiness, etc. Basically follows same thread as 'Completely Miserable'.  
  
Warnings: You probably shouldn't read this if you haven't read 'Completely Miserable', since this is a sequel and all, and it kind of works on its own but is much better if you've read the first part. Oh, and this story is slash. S-L-A-S-H. In other words, guy/guy relationships. Disgusted? Leave now. Unless of course you intend to flame me for making them gay, in which case please stay. I always find homophobic flames very amusing, and yours will be posted and laughed at in one of my chapters of author's notes (yup, there are going to be more of those, where would I be without them!).  
  
A/N: Obviously you guys wanted a sequel, the prequel to this fic got 52 reviews and one that has the most of my others only has 8. Geez, that isn't the only thing I have posted. Are my other ones really that bad ::sigh::? Nice to see you all liked my fluffy little ending ^_^. I really have no clue where this fic is going, so it may or may not have another ending like that, hell it may even end up having a sequel. Okay, enough babbling (for now anyways, one of my trademarks seems to be long chapters of pointless ramblings, I haven't found any other authors who do that, but that's probably a good thing). This begins right where Completely Miserable left off. Next part contains spoilers for CM, so DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ 'COMPLETELY MISERABLE', GO READ IT NOW!! Then you can come back and read this. For all of you who have read it, just scroll down a bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that's enough. Now, in case your memory needs refreshing, Draco and Harry have finally hooked up, the staff knows about it, they walk into breakfast the next morning and the faculty start applauding, and then Draco kisses Harry in the middle of the Great Hall. Of course, that's not really enough to sum up the whole 16 chapters (3 of which are author's notes but that's beside the point ^_~) but hey it works. Just one more thing before I finally get to the story-I desperately need a beta-reader!!!!!!! If you wouldn't mind beta-reading for me and check your e-mail/are online (AOL or AIM) fairly frequently, e-mail me at goddess11506@hotmail.com and I will be very very thankful. Okay, I really should stop now. I promised you all a sequel, so I'll just shut up and write it already (hehe certainly took me long enough)!  
  
//xxxxx//=thought  
  
*xxxxxx*=emphasis  
  
~~xxxxx~~=letter (you'll get it later)  
  
*************  
  
Draco and Harry finally pulled apart and turned to look at the teachers. They looked at each other and grinned as they took a bow. The other students seemed very amused. Who would've thought that after all those years of fighting that Draco and Harry would end up dating each other?  
  
Dumbledore hushed the faculty, who were talking happily amongst themselves, and tried to get the attention of the chattering students. Draco was just thanking his lucky stars that none of the Slytherins had stayed to witness that. Most of them, even the first years, had connections to the Death Eaters and he was sure that their parents would just love to know that Lucius's son was dating Harry Potter. When Dumbledore had finally managed to get a few words in edgewise, he stood up to make his announcements.  
  
"Well, as you have noticed, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy seem to have a, ahem, relationship. But I think they would appreciate it if you would please not tell anyone about it. Who they tell and when is their own business."  
  
The students looked crestfallen when they heard they couldn't share this juicy piece of gossip with their schoolmates. The next announcement, however, considerably brightened everyone's mood.  
  
"Also, due to circumstances beyond our control, King's Cross is currently snowed in and the Hogwarts Express is unable to travel. Therefore, vacation has been extended by one more week to allow the rest of the students ample time to get back here."  
  
Everyone in the hall cheered. Draco and Harry were especially happy as they went to go take their seats. More time without classes meant a lot more time with each other, and they needed to decide if/how/when they were going to tell the rest of the school. A few owls flew in bearing letters and much to Harry's surprise one was dropped in his lap, causing him to flinch and irritate Draco who was using his shoulder as a pillow.  
  
"Gee, thanks. Who's that from?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Hermione I think."  
  
"Well, open it."  
  
He opened the letter, and it was sure enough written in Hermione's distinctive handwriting. Harry began to read it, moving his lips soundlessly, as Draco read over his shoulder.  
  
~~Dear Harry,  
  
I know that this letter is probably arriving some time after Christmas, but Merry Christmas anyways. As you know, my parents and I are in Salem, Massachusetts. It's incredible how stupid muggles can be...saying other muggles are witches. I swear. Stupid 17th century muggles. I'm giving you your Christmas present when I return to Hogwarts. I bought it in America and I also got a few things for myself. Mainly just some light reading. I've bought Which Witch is Which? and Asinine Accusations, both by Zachary Zimpton.~~  
  
"Knowing Hermione, they're probably about 1,000 pages long."  
  
"That's her definition of light reading?" asked Draco, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, basically"  
  
~~Anyway, how are things at Hogwarts? Is Malfoy still acting like a complete git? It must be awful with him being the only person close to our year left in the castle. Who's winning those glaring contests you two seem to have so much?~~  
  
They both laughed, and other students started to look at them strangely.  
  
~~Well, I'll see you soon. Until then, just try not to kill Malfoy; as much as we all want you to, we wouldn't want you being expelled. Spend some time in the library, that usually works for me, and say hi to Snuffles for me if you're in touch.  
  
Always,  
  
Hermione~~  
  
"So that's why she's always in the library, she's preventing herself from killing me."  
  
"I'd watch it if I were you, there are probably a lot of books in there about transfiguration, and I don't think I'd like kissing a ferret."  
  
Draco gave him the patented 'Malfoy stare of doom'.  
  
"Not funny"  
  
"Oh but it is, my beloved bouncing ferret."  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Make me"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Mmfff..."  
  
Harry had tried to come up with a smart retort, but was stopped when Draco covered his mouth with his own. Not that he was complaining. Or at least, he wasn't until he got hit in the back of the head by a flying biscuit and pulled back quickly, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What? I don't bite, unless asked of course."  
  
"Not you, someone just threw a biscuit and hit me in the head!"  
  
Draco couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"It's not funny! The house elves must not have been very awake or something, because it hurt."  
  
"Awww, poor baby."  
  
Harry gave him the soon-to-be-patented Potter death glare, and Draco for some bizarre reason started laughing even harder.  
  
"And what is so funny?"  
  
"You look like Professor Snape when you do that. Only much, much more attractive."  
  
"Should I thank you or hit you for that?"  
  
"Take your pick. But the professor in question seems very amused actually."  
  
Harry turned to see Dumbledore chuckling to himself and Snape with a very amused smirk.  
  
"Geez, what is *with* the staff these days?" Harry said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.  
  
"I don't know," said Draco, while spreading butter on his breakfast.  
  
"Biscuit, Harry?"  
  
A/N: That was a pretty long chapter, by my standards anyway. Now go review and tell me if that was worth the wait. My muse decided to go M.I.A. for a while, but she's back now, so you should get chapter 2 pretty soon. How long ago did I promise a sequel? Well, I always keep my promises; it just can sometimes take me awhile. But I wrote it!!! Don't forget to leave a review, and e-mail me (goddess11506@hotmail.com) with any feedback (e-mails are just as good as reviews, sometimes better) and if you're willing to beta-read!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wanted: Beta-reader or just someone to bounce ideas off of (Razlace, does your offer still stand, because if it does I'm definitely going to take you up on it?). E-mail/AOL or AIM necessary, as well as willingness to be IM'ed whenever I see them online (advanced warning: I'm an insomniac so I have really weird concepts of time). E-mail (goddess11506@hotmail.com) or IM (IceFire156 or StriderSlashAngl) me if you'd like to volunteer!  
  
A/N: Hmm, basically nothing to say (amazing, right?) except that here's chapter 2!!! Thanks to all my reviews who, rest assured, will get individual messages in my first chapter of author's notes (I would give you all messages now, but it's around 1 in the morning so I can't go online to reread your reviews).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Geez, what is *with* the staff these days?" Harry said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.  
  
"I don't know," said Draco, while spreading butter on his breakfast.  
  
"Biscuit, Harry?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry took the biscuit out of Draco's hands with a wicked gleam in his eyes, and promptly threw it in the direction of the staff table.  
  
"I have been wanting to throw something at him for so long."  
  
The expression on Snape's face was enough to send even the bravest wizard running as he grabbed an orange and sent it flying in Harry's general direction. Unfortunately, he didn't have aim as accurate as the younger boy did, so the orange ended up missing its original target and instead hitting Draco. The Slytherin directed his "Malfoy stare of doom" at the head of his house and muttered angrily "I'll get him for that."  
  
Harry shot a skeptical look at the head table, where the faculty members all seemed quite amused by the fact that the Potions master had just been hit by his least favorite student with a stale biscuit.  
  
"I swear there is something severely wrong with the professors these days. Snape throws food across the Great Hall, Dumbledore plays matchmaker, next I bet McGonagall's going to get a pet dog and Lockhart will be back teaching Defense Against Dark Arts."  
  
"Dumbledore playing matchmaker? No weirder than Snape playing shrink."  
  
Harry's eyebrows nearly shot straight off his forehead.  
  
"'Snape' and 'shrink' do not go in the same sentence, unless you're saying 'needs a' in between the two."  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"I think if I did, my mind would spontaneously combust due to the extreme weirdness of the past few days."  
  
Draco looked at his boyfriend in mock offense.  
  
"I'm weird? Not wonderful or sexy or amazing, just weird?"  
  
In response the Gryffindor jammed an elbow into his ribs.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Harry laughed in a decidedly evil way that gained him some extremely weird looks from the other people in the room, students and teachers alike.  
  
"I think I'm rubbing off on you Harry. Throwing food at teachers, elbowing people, snickering evilly.....I'm so proud of you. I wonder who our Defense Against Dark Arts professor is going to be. Wasn't the new one supposed to be coming after vacation?"  
  
"That's what I thought. Whoever it is, they'll have to be better than Lockhart. I've got 5 galleons on them being a vampire."  
  
"I'd put my money on Death Eater."  
  
"Oh, yay. Just what I need, another person out to get me. Woohoo."  
  
"Harry, sarcasm is very unattractive."  
  
"Really? Then explain how I ended up falling for you."  
  
"Well you know I *am* the exception to every rule. Besides, how could you not love me? I'm smart, rich, drop dead gorgeous, a great kisser...."  
  
(A/N: ::sighs dreamily:: How could you not love Draco?)  
  
"Oh yeah, it's because you make me laugh."  
  
This time Harry was the one elbowed in the side. He was about to glare at the Slytherin but the thought of being compared to Snape again prevented him.  
  
"Hm, a whole week with no classes, I wonder what we're going to do to fill the time......"  
  
Draco's only response was to grin seductively at the boy sitting next to him.  
  
"I'm sure we can think of something."  
  
A/N: Hmmm, wonder what they're going to be doing the next week ::snicker::? I finally got this chapter up, and the next few should be coming shortly. Let's take a poll: do you or do you not want smut scenes? (My writing got better, I promise, they won't be at all like the one in CM). Also, should I use an existing character for the DADA professor, or my original character (my original character has a daughter in Draco's year who's definitely not a Mary Sue and in one of my other fics, hint hint). Any suggestions would be appreciated since I'm not quite sure where this fic is going yet. There will be a plot, I promise. Okay, I'm trying to cut down on my notes in the beginnings/ends of chapters and saving my comments until my author's notes chapters, so until then I have nothing more to say! 


	3. Author's Interlude (Important-Please Rea...

A Brief Author's Interlude:  
  
Okay, this actually *is* related to the story and I'm not just rambling on pointlessly, so please read.  
  
I have the entire plot for this fic worked out except for a few minor details, mainly-what are they supposed to do for the next week?! All I need are a few little chapters to bridge me over until the other students return and everything is back to life as usual and then I could probably write the entire thing in like a month (my teachers are sapping away all my creativity, plus it is going to be a lot of chapters, even more than Completely Miserable, so give me a break okay).  
  
I also have just one other problem that needs resolving---a DADA teacher. So, we're going to take a nice little poll. Who should the new DADA professor be? Tell me in a review whether you want my original character or a canon character, and if you want a canon character please say who.  
  
If I get enough ideas to let me write the next chapter before tomorrow night I'll write it and post it tomorrow, otherwise you'll all have to wait until I get back from my vacation next Saturday. So, any and all ideas would be really really appreciated, I'll give you credit if I use your idea, so e-mail/IM/send a review and tell me any possible ideas or comments! Thanks!  
  
~IceFire~ 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Luckily for you my spastic muse decided to pay one of her rare visits and you all get a new chapter! It's not the most descriptive I could come up with, and may not be up to par with the other chapters, but I did have writer's block on it for weeks and any suggestions for how I could improve it will not be considered flames and accepted gratefully (provided that you say it in a way more like "it would have been a lot better if you did this" rather than "this sux!!!!!" since the 2^nd one doesn't exactly help me, now does it).  
  
This chapter is going to be important later, it's simply getting some explanation out of the way for later. Hehe, a weeklong PWP? Don't think they could manage that one, though it would be pretty fun to write.  
  
I needed the thing with Draco sleeping in Harry's bed for future reference (for hints of what's to come, the inspiration came while I was listening to Screaming Infidelities by Dashboard Confessional, that's the only hint you guys are getting!).  
  
Also, I managed to avoid the DADA professor issue in this chapter, but it still needs resolving so cast your vote either for my original character or a canon character before I end up having to make the decision for you. As the author, I live to please my reviewers, so your wish is (some of the time) my command! Anyways, onto the actual chapter!  
  
My note after writing the actual chapter (usually my beginning author's notes are typed before the chapter): much to my dismay, this actually ended up containing one of my PWP scenes when all I intended to happen was for me to get rid of the whole bed difficulty. Draco and Harry have minds of their own apparently ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry lay in his bed, staring up at the red and gold canopy and letting his thoughts drift toward his boyfriend. Another whole week until they had to go back to reality. The Gryffindor sat up abruptly when he heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
He could hear footsteps coming closer to him, yet couldn't distinguish the source of the sound. //They must have an invisibility cloak or something//.  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when the figure that had been occupying his thoughts moments before appeared right next to his bed.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Hello to you too."  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
The blond feigned offense.  
  
"You mean you aren't happy to see me?"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"Hmmm, you're cute when you get all flustered like that."  
  
"Dra-co"  
  
"Ye-es"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"You're impossible, you know that?"  
  
"Awww, you really do care."  
  
The green-eyed boy pulled Draco in for a searing kiss that left no doubt in the Slytherin's mind as to whether Harry really did care.  
  
"So, what are you doing up here?"  
  
Draco sat down on the bed and curled up next to Harry, causing the other boy to gasp. The blonde's skin was like ice.  
  
"Mmmmm, you're warm."  
  
"And you're most definitely not!"  
  
"Comes from living in drafty manors or a dungeon your entire life. Now shove over, unless you want me to freeze to death."  
  
"Answer the question already!"  
  
"Fine, fine. The dungeons were too cold, and there's no one left in them. I figured I would come up here. Why, you want me to go back?"  
  
"No, no, I didn't say that!"  
  
"Awwww, you're getting all cute and flustered again. Scoot over, I need blankets too you know."  
  
"Bed hog."  
  
Draco didn't say anything; he just snuggled into the red and gold comforter. (A/N: Can't you just imagine Draco snuggling into Harry's bed? Come on, let's all have a chorus now: awwwwww!)  
  
"Drac, you're acting like I'm your mother or something."  
  
"Mmm, that's nice, g'night Harry."  
  
(A/N: Oh come on, everyone gets all spaced out right when they're about to fall asleep!)  
  
"Night Draco"  
  
For the rest of that week, Draco became a frequent visitor to the Gryffindor Boys 5^th Year dormitory. However, the days drew closer and closer to the time when the rest of Hogwarts would return and they would have to decide exactly where their relationship was going. This was one topic that Draco desperately wanted to stay away from. One night after Draco had made his way up to the tower yet again....  
  
"Drac,"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"What are we going to do when everyone gets back?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are we going to tell people about, well, us, or pretend like nothing's happening?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's cross that bridge when we come to it." //So I can block the thought of what Lucius wants to do to you from my mind for a little longer at least.//  
  
"Draco!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco simply looked over at him angelically.  
  
"Oh never mind."  
  
"I thought you'd say that," remarked the Slytherin as he rolled over so that he was on top of Harry and captured the Gryffindor's mouth with his own.  
  
A/N: I really did intend to end the chapter here, but smut-writing mood struck, so here's your lemon scene everyone. I'm trying to keep it to an R rating, and if you're comfortable with slash but the actual smut squicks you, you can just skip this part, as it has absolutely nothing to do with the plot whatsoever!  
  
"Mmmph, it's really hard to concentrate when you do that"  
  
"That was entirely the point. Now stop talking before I'm forced to resort to more drastic measures"  
  
The look on Draco's face left no doubt as to exactly what he meant by `more drastic measures'. Harry chose to simply comply with the Slytherin's wishes, with one small exception. He decided that he wanted to be on top. As he pushed Draco over so that he was lying underneath him, the familiar Malfoy smirk made an appearance. Obviously Draco was not in the mood to be dominated.  
  
"I think not"  
  
The boys' Quidditch training came into play as they battled for top position. Eventually, Harry ended up straddling Draco's hips, which evoked a glare from the scuffling Slytherin. The irritated expression, however, quickly turned into one of ecstasy as a shift of position on Harry's part ground his hips into the other boy's. Oooh, seeing Draco Malfoy writhing beneath him was definitely something Harry was enjoying. Noticing Harry's lack of concentration in a rare moment of alertness, Draco grabbed his wrists and skillfully flipped the other teen under him and began to attempt to free Harry of his t-shirt and boxers. The idea of nudity seemed to dawn on Harry around the same time, and they ended up getting a bit tangled (or more so than before anyway) as they struggled to remove their clothing. Harry involuntarily arched upward, grinding his hips against Draco's yet again. He grinned wickedly as he deftly slipped on top of the blond yet once more and ran his tongue over the  
other boy's bottom lip.  
  
If Draco couldn't be on top, he definitely didn't want things going this slowly. He put his hands on the back of Harry's neck and forcibly yanked him down so that there was no option other than full contact. Their mouths collided as their sweat-slicked bodies slid against each other. They hit their climaxes at nearly the same time, calling out one another's names as light exploded behind their eyes.  
  
Draco rolled over and looked at Harry.  
  
"I think I'm going to have to start sleeping in your bed more often."  
  
A/N: ::wince:: Good Lord, smut is *not* my forte. I'm practically expecting flames for that one! Methinks this needs a rating change, no? Argh, that and smut-writing advice. Anyone? Hmph, if I do write any more PWP scenes they'll be better than that one, I promise (since I'm not sure if they could really get any worse). Ok, now go review please! 


End file.
